


Skyscraper

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ~ ¿Te haría sentir mucho mejor el verme a mí sangrar? Mi piel se pintaría como el tono de tu rojizo cabello que tanto me encanta, mi amada Erza Scarlet. [SONG-FIC ~ ErzaxLucy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyscraper

Abres la puerta. Los ves. Los ojos se te llenan de lágrimas y eres incapaz de detenerlas y ahora, estás llorando lamentablemente mientras la mujer que amas tiene sexo con alguien más. Cubres tu boca con ambas manos, pero es en vano, tus gemidos escapan de entre tus labios y ellos te escuchan.

Despegan sus bocas. Ella cubre su cuerpo con la sábana manchada del semen de aquel hombre de cabellos azules.

Te muerdes la lengua, cierras los ojos; sientes que tus sentidos te fallan, tus piernas se comienzan a doblar inconscientemente y sientes frío. No te falta el aire, pero estás a punto de asfixiarte. Te dan náuseas, el líquido salino llega a tus rosados labios hasta colarse una mínima cantidad a tu garganta. Esos orbes café que tanto te gustaban admirar en las cenas románticas te observan, preocupados de que ahora mismo, pegas la espalda a la pared, temblando. Abres la boca, quieres gritar, sin embargo, no vocalizas nada.

Ella entreabre los labios, esperas al menos una dulce frase que apacigüen tu corazón, pero obtienes una palabra que ha sido enmudecida por culpa del relámpago que ha salido tras la ventana, entre las grises nubes del cielo nocturno. Lárgate.

Das la vuelta torpemente. Casi te golpeas con el marco de la puerta pintada de un asqueroso azul.

Corres. Corres más rápido. Sales del edificio y en seguida sientes las gélidas gotas mojar tu pálido rostro. El amargo llanto se pierde entre tanta agua que cae sobre ti de manera oblicua, al igual que tu frágil amor por la chica de cabellos escarlatas.

Skies are crying  
I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?

La golpeas. Tu mano ha hecho lo que quiso. Ella te mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no quieres verla llorar, pero tus celos te ordenan hacerla sufrir aunque a ti te duela más. La estampas contra una pared, la miras, le gritas tu nombre infinidad de veces hasta sentir cómo la garganta se te desgarra.

Te pide disculpas.

Tú la ignoras… y la besas.

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like i'm made of glass  
Like i'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!

Estás en sus brazos. Te sientes amada una vez más. La besas tiernamente hasta que la lujuria invade tu cabeza y comienzas a darle placer. Deslizas tu mano a su entrepierna. Te sonrojas. Te sientes nerviosa, pero necesitas sentirla tuya y de nadie más. Sus gemidos son el más glorioso sonido que has oído en toda tu vida. Atrapas su boca, esta vez, no dejándola ni respirar. Introduces tu traviesa lengua, obligándola a hacer lo mismo; ahora quieres comértela hasta que no quede nada de la chica.

Lo disfrutas. Disfrutas ver la cara de placer que pinta ella mientras se aferra a las sábanas rosas de su cama de aquella femenina habitación. Encajas tus finos dedos en la sensible cavidad de tu amada, la haces gozas, la llevas al cielo.

Mientras ella… niega que te quiere.

As the smoke clears  
I awaken, and untangle you from me  
Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows, still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

Se cae un vaso de cristal, que en realidad, has tirado a propósito. Ese ruido lo detestan tus oídos pero no tanto como lo que está por suceder.

La miras haciendo un gesto desagradable, ocasionándote abrir los ojos de par en par. Ella aprieta sus labios, apresurada a abrir una puerta en específico, mientras tú te preguntas cómo ayudar, pero la mujer, se encierra en el baño.

Las oyes vomitar y entonces… no sabes qué hacer.

-

La brisa acaricia tu rostro, te relaja. Respiras tranquilamente, observando el ameno paisaje compuesto de tan hermosa naturaleza. Las flores ladean, la frescura de los enormes pinos alrededor de ti te fascina. Pones tu mente en blanco, suspiras, imaginas ser feliz.

Y aun así… te sientes morir.

**Go run, run, run (8)**

—Me voy a quedar aquí —susurra, bajando la mirada, a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

Sientes lástima y deseas golpearte. Sabes perfectamente que está embarazada. Jamás te amó. Fuiste una simple etapa de experimentación en donde ella dudaba de su preferían sexual. No puedes. No puedes resignarte. La amas; ella es hermosa, la mujer que te enloquece, que tanto anhela tu corazón. Frunces el ceño, sonríes falsamente. Te sientes una hipócrita al acercarte a ella con cada segundo que pasa. Muerdes tu labio inferior, al mismo tiempo que retienes tu absurdo llanto. Y finalmente, estiras tus brazos, logrando rozar su tersa piel de porcelana. La abrazas. Crees ser tú, el amor de su vida.

—Es un camino largo —dices, apegándola a tu cuerpo, rogando para que jamás separen esa calidez de ti.

—Pero aquí me encuentro más cerca a las nubes.

Corresponde tu abrazo y al instante, tu cuerpo se estremece, palpita tu corazón, tu más vulgar instinto te grita estupideces. El eco te desespera, oyes voces inexistentes dentro de tu cabeza. Cierras los ojos, imaginas el cielo y después, una criatura en los brazos de Scarlet.

Los achocolatados orbes se vuelven idiotas, derramando gotas tibias que empapan tus mejillas. La rodeas con más fuerza, ella también hace lo mismo.

—Bésame Erza… —pides, jurando que, llorarías por última vez.

—Te amo, Lucy.

Se acerca, toca tus mejillas tan mojadas y calientes. Une sus carnosos labios a los tuyos y se olvidan de todo lo demás. Sientes cómo la pasión, los celos, el egoísmo, la tristeza y el amor te consumen. Rodeas su cuello, posteriormente, bajas las manos a los hombros, a los pechos, a la cintura, a las caderas… La manoseas frente a todos, aguantándote las ganas de hacerla gritar. No te importa el escándalo, ni los murmullos.

Ella no es tuya, pero tú sí de ella. Y jamás podrás caer sabiendo eso.

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like i'm made of glass  
Like i'm made of paper, Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground

LIKE A SKYSCRAPER!


End file.
